


Drunken Tails

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because I wanted to, M/M, NSFW, Not all that good, all the not right in the head, but like it anway, mwhahahah, yeah I had to have someone drunk to do it., you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: Can I get Solas and Cullen into bed together?  So to speak.. *clears throat*  Sure, but only if someone is drunk.





	Drunken Tails

Dorian was drunk. He meant to only have a drink or two, but 3 hours later and a few too many rounds with The Chargers left him reeling. Of course the last person he ran into on his way back to his room was Cullen. 

Cullen all hard, and muscle. If Dorian wasn’t so against the use of blood magic, the tall blonde would be his. He pictured Cullen holding him down. A groan escaped his lips as Solas entered into his imagination.  
Cullen had been doing better as of late, but what if…

Cullen sat at the table, concentrating on his next move. Solas stood over him, the background swirled, not really important. Solas laughed as Cullen made a mistake. 

“Commander, you will never win if you don’t concentrate.” He said in a smug tone.

Cullen scowled, “I have a headache, and your rushing me won’t help.” He pushed his hair back before knocking all the pieces off the board.

“You say you want to help, but all you do is invade my dreams and nag.” Cullen accused the lanky elf.

A flash, a scene change, back in the office, Cullen’s Desk looming, Yes, Cullen would be in charge. Solas was pushed against the desk looking up at Cullen, gentle but firm. “Cullen if this is what you need, take it” Solas affirmed his need.

Cullen needed no further prompting. His lips claimed Solas’, it was pure need, not lust but anger and hunger. Solas submitted to Cullen, returning the kiss, but not overpowering him. Something in the body language let Dorian know this was intentional. That Solas could easily take charge, but not today. No, today he wanted Cullen.

A flash, clothing stripped, normally Dorian liked the strip tease, but today, his mind had them naked Solas was on his knees, Cullen’s impressive cock was being slipped into Solas’ mouth. “Maker’s Breath, I needed this” Cullen exclaimed as he thrust in. 

Dorian loosened his grip on his own cock, imagining it was him being held to the floor for just a moment. A glint of a smirk in his eyes as he closed them again, Solas once again the object of Cullen’s need.

Cullen guided Solas, a couple times the smaller male choked as Cullen lost himself in the rhythm. Cullen eased up, only to swear as he came. Solas tried to keep up, but a little spilled out the sides as he swallowed the rest.

Cullen pulled away and looked uncomfortable as Solas stood and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “Even in the fade, only good enough for once?” Solas egged him on.

Cullen growled and kissed Solas again, this time the elf was bent over the desk, a bottle of oil, elfroot with lavender was picked up and drizzled slowly over the smaller man’s crack. Cullen pushed a finger in testing, before pushing his once hard again Cock into Solas’ ass.

A moan filled the room, both in the image and Dorian’s own bed. Cullen’s hand between Solas’ shoulder blades holding him to the desk, Solas clinging to the desk, ecstasy on his face as he took the pounding he clearly wanted. His equally impressive cock hard, swinging as Cullen had his way.

Moans real and imagined increased as Dorian matched his strokes to those Cullen used with Solas. It wouldn’t be long, Dorian was too tired, too drunk for a full night. Too quick it was over. Solas came screaming “Elven Glory.” 

Cullen came moments later. He was sweating with effort… Dorian was so close, another stroke and he came, not bothering to contain the mess he made. His lip twitched as he pictured Solas leaving Cullen’s dream walking a bit stiffly. Maybe that was what Solas needed a good cock up the ass, instead of the giant stick…

 

*******  
Anna Hawke groaned. “Varric, you know I love you, but if you want me to believe this drivel, you need to stop throwing in your own thoughts.” She laughed kissing her lover.  
Varric laughed, “You got me Hawke,” He kissed her back, happy for the chance to be in her arms once again.


End file.
